Together  Never Alone
by xxpiratexx
Summary: EdwardBella.  Twilight fanfic.  All rec. characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  READ AND REVIEW!


Edward's cold lips touched mine. I loved him so much. Sometimes, I felt like I wasn't good enough for him. I felt like he should have someone better. But, soon, that would all change. When I was a vampire, I could be good enough for him, too. _But would my feelings change?_ That little voice was always there, telling me not to undergo the change from human to vampire. _You could always settle down with Jacob. I'm certain he'll forgive you. He still loves you, Bella. You could stay human. Lead a normal life. Ditch Edward. Show him how it feels._ The voice. It said the same thing over and over and over, each time bringing doubt into my mind.

"Are you thinking about something, Bella?" Edwards perfect face creased in worry.

"No…" I smiled, pretending to mean what I said. "Everything's fine. I'm just nervous, I guess."

Edward chuckled. "I'd be worried, too. I mean, you're getting married to a vampire, and you'll become one soon yourself." Suddenly he stopped laughing. "Is that it, Bella? Do you not want to be…a vampire? That option is still open, of course. You could still…"

I cut him off. "No, Edward. I still want to be… a vampire. I just need some time to think, okay? I'll see you later."

"OK, Bella. Sleep well. I don't think I'll visit you at Charlie's tonight. By the looks of it, you're really exhausted." He kissed me good-bye.

I was going to protest, but decided against it. I needed some alone time, to think things through. "OK." I said, and drove home.

Once I got home, I sat on my bed, thinking. Considering. _You still could go back to Jacob. If you asked one of the Pack to convey your message to him, he'd come back for you. _

That got me thinking again. Why had Jacob gone? Was it my fault? _Yes. _The voice answered. _It is, but you can set things right by ditching Edward and going to be with him. You could stay human, too. He'd love you. You love him, too. You know it. _

I punched my pillow. _You decide, Bella. But I say pick Jacob._ And the voice was gone.

I woke up from a horrible nightmare. I had chosen Jacob, but a few years after, he Imprinted with somebody else, leaving me. Edward was gone, and I didn't know where he was. I was left. Alone.

At least by marrying Edward, that was one thing I would never be. I shuddered. Alone. This time, the voice didn't argue with my judging of the situation. I was going to pick Edward. I realized something. If Edward _changed_ me today, there would be no going back. I would never be alone again.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm ready. Change me."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, yes! Just do it before I change my mind!"

"All right." He said. And he bit.

Three days of pain, over. Gone. It was agony, definitely, but it was worth it. I'd never be alone again. And, standing there next to Edward, reciting our vows, I realized that I really wanted this life. I still do. "I do."

"Well…Bella…would you like to move all your stuff into our house?"

"What, Edward? Oh…yeah…sure" I said, distracted.

"I know what you're thinking about, Bella." He said this more softly.

"I got a letter from Jacob today. I didn't open it. Here." He pressed it into my palm.

Bella- 

**(Bloodsucker, if you're reading this, give it to her. Please. It's all I ask.)**

**I really and truly love you. And I still do. If you've changed already, don't worry about me. I'll be OK. Be happy with **_**him**_**. I hope you have a great life together. Don't let me spoil your decision. If you're having second thoughts, don't. You deserve this life. I realize it'd be better than being with me, waiting for the day when I Imprinted on someone else, leaving you alone. Just like **_**he **_**did, before you brought him back. Stay with him, Bella. You'll never be alone again.**

**Jacob**

The letter was blotted with tear marks, some of them Jacob's and some of them my own. I abruptly stopped. "Thanks, Edward." I said. "Thanks. For everything."

And, with this, I put my human life behind me, and started my new one. No. _We_ started our new life. Together. Never alone. Always together.

_**A/N: How did you like it???? My first Twilight fanfic… I LOVE this series and I LOVE Stephenie Meyer… REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! Thanks so much for reading!! Love, Rose **_


End file.
